Forbidden to be We
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: He can't love her and she can't love him. (1x05)


Consuming.

It was the first word to come to his mind when their lips met for a second time. A panicked rush of touches, whimpers, the feel of her body against his rough hands. Masculine fingers tread the fine stitches of her blue silk gown, lost in the ruffles. Each digit traced the curve of her body under her black blazer. Felt the slope of her hips and ascended to the full profile of her breast. Her mouth tasted of kiwi and lemon - a sizzling precipice of desire and need. His tongue lightly traced the outline of her lips even as she cried out.

"Danny," A breathless rasp, undoubtedly a plea to escape yet her hands found his suit. Tiny grippers clutched the material trying to hold on for dear life. The world was spinning madly around her. Trees danced in a funnel only comparable to a tornado's rotation whilst the ground shook until her knees were buckling. Darkness flanked them both just outside the town festival. Hidden amongst mossy foliage and several dipping willows - they were in sanctuary.

"I need you," His boyish tone deepened into a husky growl. "G_rrr_, Lacey please." At that moment he wanted everything: Her eyes, her lips, her body, her soul ... all of it. "Please," Softer then ever before. "Stay. I need you. I need _my_ Lace."

Lace - the nickname was powerful and _his_ possession hypnotizing.

Her defenses weakened and he couldn't deny himself he pleasure of claiming her. Powerful hands abandoned tracing her curves to squeeze her hips like a vice. Involuntarily, she squealed even as her body matted against his. The tip of her tongue lapped at his mouth - tasting of honey dew and his natural favor. Heat burned from her lips to his attacking kiss. Fire spread from his kissable lips down her body, zip-lined to the pit of her belly. Butterflies fluttered and she couldn't bat them away. No - their wings guided them past her belly and melted to her core.

Wetness drenched the thin material of her panties.

"_I told you you wanted to hit that, LP_?" Regina's voice resonated from the bowels of hell. It was dark and gritty, almost as if she were choking. Sudden impacts of emotion whipped through Lacey's toned body like a bullwhip. Hurt. Fear. Need. Want. Guilt. "_You feel those strong murderous hands, Don't you? He beat me so good with those babies_."

**Regina**! **Regina**! It unnerved her until Lacey's eyes open. Long lashes fluttered even as tears began to pool at the creases. Oval eyes flooded with tears making her vision blurred. Yet she took him in. Beautiful, pecan brown skin and long hair in a messy ponytail. She couldn't do this. Couldn't be with him even if she needed to feel wanted. Cherished. Loved.

"MmmNo." Lacey pushed against his chest, shoved him as hard as she could. "Ugh!" Both hands banged his chest but the male barely moved. His hands slipped from her hips and came to her arms. Before she could move he grabbed hold of her. "Lacey, don't do this. Don't just kiss me and run away. Don't cheapen this."

"This!" Lacey kept her hands flattened against his chest for distance. "This is not okay, Danny. You, You..." Stutters came as the tears began to run furiously. Everything crumbled and the dark beauty wept. "You and Regina, I can't. I wont."

Danny squeezed her arm tighter than before. She winced slightly but the handsome teen was furious.

"I didn't do it, Lace!" Enough was enough. His former best friend bit her lip to sniffle her cries. Tears flowed down her face, only enhancing the almond shapes of her brown eyes. Those pouted lips enticed him once more as she pouted. Danny lost all sense of self. Just one more moment in her grace...

"Lacey, I didn't kill her. I wouldn't! That would hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you."

Only he was hurting her.

Her arms.

"But," Her words died on her lips when he began to walk forward, never releasing her.

The extension of her arms began to bend when as his body came increasingly close. Panic set in and she stumbled back. Six inch heels dug into the muddy terrain beneath them. It was hard to escape. The Pretty Queen Bee found her legs racing backwards. Shapely legs fumbled back until her back hit something solid. Bark scraped the back of her jacket. Great - a fucking tree.

"Danny stop!" Firm but still a tearful mess. His grip loosened but those charcoal eyes captured her gaze in a steely stare. Her puffy eyes watched is tongue wet his bottom lip before those dark eyes blinked in defeat. "I know this is hard for you. You're scare. Well, I'm scared too Lace. I am. Everyone hates me..."

"What did you expect?"

"Not for you to hate me too."

"I could never hate you, Danny."

Silence hit them full stop. Both looked away; one stared at the ground and the other at the vibrant stars. The moons rays fell down upon them and Danny couldn't help but follow its radiance to her tear-stained face. Small droplets still rolled down her cheek. Carefully, his right hand curved to her face. Lacey shuttered upon the cool touch. Coarse palms tickled her cheek as her wiped the tears away.

The closeness was too much. T_hump...thump...thump..._ Her heart pounded against her chest at his proximity. Danny quipped her tears with the pad of his thumb. All the while, his left hand claimed the nape of her neck and extended to her collar bone. Practiced procession pulled her slightly away from the tree towards his face. Her nostrils flared, breathing in the same honey as she'd tasted before from his mouth. _Thump...thump...thump..._ what was she doing?

"What do you feel for me, Lacey?"

It's impossible to say out loud, "I can't say. Its wrong. This whole thing is wrong."

"Please."

He sounded so small and weak.

Maybe she couldn't say it out loud but she could show him.

Just this once.

Just one more kiss.

Lacey leaned into his visage only for him to take control. Instantly his body collided into her, hand still against her neck. Her caramel flesh reddened when both hands cuffed her face. Almost instantaneously, Lacey's hands shot into his hair. The softest black silk threaded through her finger. It tickled soft padding and her hands released his Adonis hair from its bound ribbon. It fell to his shoulders, enhancing his features. Her lips parted upon the arrival of his lips on hers.

There was no urgency of his tongue into her delicious mouth. More kiwi and lemons shocked his taste-buds as he explored beyond her lips. Selfishly he took thinking of his victory over Archie and her friends. She hadn't considered them and he was afraid to press the issue for fear of a mind change. Instead he kissed her with gnawing passion. His canines nibbled hard as thin lips attacked her luscious pallets in need.

Sharp teeth sliced when he lightly bit against her kiwi heaven. The essence of her life released from the broken skin onto his tongue. Danny ran the warm organ over the bite with care, fueling a growing passion inside the teary eyed festival queen. Pouted lips suctioned to his vacuuming kiss and was lit a flame. All of the sudden, Danny was pulling her jacket down her arms and his was tossed away only to find her jaw once more and lock her in his grasp.

"Danny!" Again a moan cried in their carnal kiss. Lacey's tongue massaged the walls of his mouth with rapid strokes. Her face moved erratic, almost trembling. The former bad boy released her face to find the long skirts of her dress. Almost entrancing her with his lips, she barely noticed her dress bunching into a cloth cloud above her thighs. A blue ocean swam between them and the juvenile delinquent forced his way past the cloth to naked flesh.

Sex wasn't what he desired if she wasn't ready - only to be closer.

Only to be fit perfectly between quivering thighs. Without thinking his hands found the curve of her ass. Nerves tingled where his hand hovered until fingers dug into her flesh. Biceps bulked as he drew her up hard against his middle. Her gown flanked around them and toned legs reflexively wrapped around his waist.

French manicured nails fumbled with his zipper prong, partly lost in being with her old friend and another afraid of this feeling. He supported their bodies with bare strength. All of him pinned her against the tree trunk. Bark scratched her bare back from the off the shoulder gown. Danny' left hand gripped her ass, right holding onto the side of the trunk. His torso crushed the petite girl under his weight. Air became obsolete not that either cared. It was miracle he managed to hook loose fingers from his left pleasure giver into her cloth thong.

Index tip brushing her core, tingles initiated a grinding motion against his fingers. Everything was new to him and that left him vulnerable. So he teased her based on things he'd seen on television and the internet recently. Would gauge her pleasure based on her moans. Carousing fingers caressed the lathery flesh, loving the idea that HE was making her wet. One finger poked inside of her, instantly bathed in heaven. Miniature moans died on her lips as he suckled soft palettes.

"Uhhh," Husky grunts, "I, I don't know..."

Before hands ran up under his grey button up shirt to feel his chiseled six pack. The muscles were rock hard from soccer and having worked out in Juvi. Lacey allowed one hand to find his should whilst the other traveled back to his ripe arousal. Her hand attempted to wrapped around him but could barely meet half way. She gave a slight gasp and he groaned when she touched him again.

"What do I -"

"Inside." She directed. His hand callously shoved the thong material into the crevice of her thigh. Lacey gulped, "I'm on birth control just. Try." Calculated Lacey pushed up on her hips, rocking them towards his enlarged member. Dark pupils swallowed her image whole before he slammed into her, "LACE."

"OH MY…" Sudden penetration knocked her voice from her body. Tidal waves of pain rippled over her body as his full extension ripped into her body. Bigger, much more than her boyfriend for sure. ARCHIE?! Panic and guilt set in but she forgot as soon as he shifted to adjust. The earth shattered underneath her and she fell into a daze of hot flashes. White blazes torched her entire body and Lacey clung to him desperately. Crying out, "DANNY! I NEED, I, I-"

He found her speechlessness a turn-on. Confidence built and her urging was enough yo push him dick plunging into her…marinating in a deliciously wet world-pool. Creamy wetness sent electric currents down his hardened member and he nearly came too soon. Thus, narrowed hips left only to drive into her once again. Lust raged inside of him, flipping a switch inside of his head. He had to have her as rough as possible.

Everything was full speed, firm hips slipping back before slamming deep. Jet black tangles buried in her bosom at the start of shot-gunning upward thrusts. Thrusts so intense that wide hips buckled and rode his erection without objection. A burning ache consumed her center with a passionate burn. Lacey rolled her miniscule waist on top of his attacking python. Hips tossed, distorted movements grated her clit against his shaft.

"I think, argh, we…" Choppy whimpers expelled as he pulled out once more, "It's wrong we, Arch-"

"Grr, La_ccc_e." Growling, her name oozed of sex. Danny buried his head against her silk dress but kept with his tense thrust. Husky demands ordered thickly, "Don't you, yo-you dare say his name."

Didn't she realize that she owned EVERYTHING: He was her Friend. Her possession. Her Love. Her body… Simply Hers and she was His.

"Da_nnn_y!" She yanked him closer, jamming his head into her chest. Soft lips caught his ear and her teeth nibbled the tender lobe. His steady stroke descended upon her like a touch of heaven. "I…I'm cum- ah!"

No. No. No.

It was going to be over too quick and he'd never get to have this moment again.

Lacey would regret him - always.

"Not yet!" The rebel hissed. His hands fidgeted restlessly on the small of her back. Roving fingers dug into her spine while her long curly strands caressed his forearms. Fast thrusts met her quaint hips with an even harder pound. "B-bare down- on me."

He didn't know what this would do but it felt good and would decrease his need to cum. Tiny arms tightened around broad shoulders in a vice while sharp nails raked his back throuh his dress shirt. Tiny half moons lined the bladed of his shoulder. Smooth legs wrapped around his broad pelvis, grinding harder than possible. Thighs as soft as pillows massaged the top of his hips from every motion.

Flames of Lust and desire ached her core, causing a whimper, "Ahm, Dan -Dannydon't! I NEED to cu… Oh GOD-"

Selfish. Spoiled. She wanted her bittersweet release now: his dilemma be damned.

Yet, Danny lifted her off the tree, even as she rotated wide hips around his cock. With unattainable speed, he turned his back to the tree and rested against it. A firm left hand slipped up down her back and gripped her left palm roughly under the sharp lace, desperate for any form of control. His bum slid down the tree and brought them both into a seated position in the dirt, causing Lacey's body to wildly contort. Creamy nether lips engulfed him complete, butterfly flesh kneaded his member.

"Right there," his guttural tone strained to keep composure. Cupping the back of her neck, Danny forced her to look at him. Back and forth, he guided her hips over him. "You're so tight. So perfect and beautiful…"

The fact that she believed him drove her to ride him harder.

His empty left hand reached the ruffled strap holding up her dress. Call it necessity, ache or need to have all of her but he need to taste her breasts. His brown hand ripped the ruffled strap until it fell loose. Lacey made a small cry but her body was too enthralled in her paramour. Thus, Danny took on her perky full breast. Two pebbled Hershey kisses awaited his mouth. Unapologetic, his tongue flicked the right before attaching to it. Hungrily he sucked at her edible chocolate lotion.

"Ugh!" Lacey groaned when he bore down on the hardened nipple. His tongue pacified whilst his mouth vacuumed it hard. His other hand cupped the left breast. Played with the nipple, rolling it in his palm. Soft weight bounced in his palm. Greedily, he squeezed the delicious mound until the girl above him cried out. "DANNY!"

His hand left her breast to squeeze the caramel flesh of her bottom until it slipped through the spaced of his fingers. All of her weight pressed onto her knees. Lacey propelled her body upward, sliding up his shaft. All the while, her clit rubbed the structure of his form. Pretty lips gaped open as quickly as she slammed down onto him. Stormy casts of vibrant brown disappeared under hooded lids; intoxicated by swift plunges. She whimpered and he loved it, "Mhmm, yes! So good!"

Lacey leaned over his shoulder for more altitude. Her breast slipped from his mouth and dangled above his face. Tingles of ecstasy exploded all over his body when her body rose to repeat the same action of before. The curvaceous body withered up and down like a wave. Sexy hips slithered with intensity. Bouncing over his lap, russets curls cloaked chiseled features, tickling unnoticeable whiskers. Deliciously wet walls clenched around every inch of him. Sweet slush drowned his erection and Lacey knocked her hip left and right. Damp muscles painfully but pleasurably yanked at his member.

Spurts of lava bubbled from her core, trickling down her thighs…

To feel her, to be with her, inside her.

Erotic shifts pulled him into a hollowed trance. Each finger slipped from her ass to the curve of her hip. Smooth as a baby's bottom, her flesh reddened under his touch. Only her strangled breath, raspy and wanton, claimed his sanity, "Lacey, I, I want you to know that no, no matter what… I think I lov-"

Her hand pulled from his hair and covered his mouth, "Ah, don't. You can't... I, I-ya might but we can't."

He can't love her, it was wrong.

The whole thing was wrong.

* * *

xxx

* * *

She allowed him to cum first then finished with his semi-hard arousal.

It was then everything came crashing down around her - she had cheated on her boyfriend and with his worst enemy - her best friend's possible killer. Not to mention Jo... her former friend loved Danny. Everything was so messed up. Lacey tried to block it out as she tied the strap of her gown back. It was no use, the entire thing was a torn mess. Nevertheless, she managed to get it to stay, then slipped her jacket over the ruined gown.

Her mom was going to kill her.

"So," Danny stared at her as he straightened his own clothing. "What does this mean, Lace? I can't just go back to pretending. Not after this."

Lacey gulped, "I don't know, Danny. I Lo-" she paused and he nodded. "I care about Archie. And I don't trust you."

"But you can sleep with me." He spoke deadpanned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't I feel special."

"I don't want to hurt anybody."

Danny knew Lacey could never hurt a soul. Not really. He insisted, "I want us and I won't give up on that. After tonight, I know you need this as much as I do."

She didn't want to be a cheater but Lacey couldn't deny she needed him too.

"If we can prove you are innocent, we might have a chance."

"We?" His eyebrows rose and a grin lit his face. "So we," he motioned between the two of them with his right hand. "are a _we _now?"

Lacey bit her lip.

"Yeah, _we _are."


End file.
